the_extremityfandomcom-20200213-history
Permadon
Permadon is a member of the Euralyne species, a species that lives in Dimension N99. They are similar to, but less powerful than, the Zarcu. They do have one ability that the Zarcu do not, which is to teleport between dimensions . Like all Euralyne, Permadon has vast magical powers and huge reality warping abilities. He can influence events over an entire dimension and has enough power to create and destroy universes easily, though he could not destroy a dimension or even half of one. His reality warping and magical abilities allow him to do almost anything he wants. After he was stripped of most of his power, he could still destroy universes, but not easily, and all his abilities were weakened. History Permadon was originally born Yuinj, but changed his name to Permadon, the god of power in Euralyne myths. Permadon was always getting into trouble, and began to commit crimes. Small crimes at first, but they got larger and worse. Eventually, Permadon opened a dimensional crack to let in a parasitic species known as the Kurkjah. He had made a deal with the Kurkjah, who wanted to invade Dimension N99 and absorb its massive energies but could not enter it. They spoke to Permadon through an ancient communicator, a relic of a past invasion of Dimension N99 from a time when they had had the power to pierce the dimensional rift. He made a deal with them: He would open a crack in the fabric of Dimension N99 so that the Kurkjah could enter, and once they had absorbed the dimension's energy they would give him 0.001% of it. The Kurkjah agreed and so he ruptured the fabric of the dimension to let them in. The Euralyne and the Zarcu together repelled the Kurkjah invasion, and drove them back into their home dimension. After the struggle with the Kurkjah was over, Permadon was caught and charged with high treason. His own race disowned him. They stripped him of most of his power and cast him out of their dimension. He tumbled through the Void for aeons, but finally crashed through the dimensional walls into Dimension C^10^10-300. Most of the inhabitants of that dimension were extremely powerful magic users, but even with his greatly weakened power, Permadon was still godlike to them. Their was a great struggle between the inhabitants of that dimension and Permadon, in which much havoc was wreaked. Finally, the inhabitants of the dimension called on their spirit-god Iha to help them. Iha descended from the spirit realm and fought with Permadon. Finally, Iha prevailed and Permadon was locked in an eternal prison behind six gates. The first five gates were guarded by the most powerful mages in the dimension, but the Sixth Gate was guarded by Iha Herself. Permadon remained trapped in the prison for many millenia, and his capture faded into legend. One day, however, a dimension-hopping terrorist known as Red Lightning teleported to Permadon's prison. He controlled the first five mages using illegal mind-manipulation devices. He even killed Iha Herself using an ancient sword that could slay immortal beings. He used Iha's power to destroy the final gate, and set Permadon free. In return, Permadon vaporized Red Lightning and absorbed his spirit, then set about wreaking havoc and destruction within Dimension C^10^10-300. After ravaging many universes, he decided to rescue the Beings, who had been some of his childhood friends, from their perpetual inprisonment. He teleported inside their force field and offered to take them to Earth. They eagerly agreed, and he teleported them to Earth. In return they restored his original power to him. Permadon went to Dimension C^10^10-300, intending to totally destroy everything in it, only to discover that he was now an interdimensional fugitive and the Temporary Government of the Extremity was searching for him. He fled, but accidentally teleported into The Shoppe . The Shoppe's security systems activated and nearly ensnared him, but he just managed to escape. He then decided that the only place he might be able to hide from the Temporary Government of the Extremity was the Red Zone. He intentionally entered a time eddy and crossed from it into the Red Zone. It is currently unknown what has befallen him. He may have been eaten by the Beast of the Red Zone, or he may have survived. We do not know.